Nameless Story
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Karena entah sejak kapan—Perasaanku kepadamu sudah menjadi sebuah cerita. Cerita yang tidak diketahui siapapun, cerita yang tak memiliki judul. ...Cerita yang semuanya menceritakan soal perasaanku kepadamu." / Sekuel dari 'Pierrot', berisi kelanjutan kisah-kisah Rivaille dan Eren dari A, sampai Z. / RivaiEren / AU


_**Nameless Story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((Karena entah sejak kapan—_

_Perasaanku kepadamu sudah menjadi sebuah cerita.))_

_._

_._

—_**By Nacchan Sakura**_

.

.

_((Cerita yang tidak diketahui siapapun,_

_Cerita yang tak memiliki judul._

_...Cerita yang semuanya menceritakan soal dirimu.))_

_._

_._

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

.

.

_((Cerita tanpa nama—untukmu, seorang.))_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**A**_

_**.**_

_**Awal**_

* * *

—Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua yang ia mulai—telah sampai pada titik akhir.

Hari kelulusan.

Tak pernah ia sangka, satu tahun itu ternyata bukanlah waktu yang lama—meskipun banyak hal yang terjadi, rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia memasuki sekolah ini—menemukan rumah baru bersama Mikasa, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru yang 'sama' sepertinya—

Juga bertemu dengan Levi dan Rivaille.

Banyak, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi selama setahun ini—bagaimana perasaannya berubah, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan rasanya cinta yang terbalas, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga—

Dan rasanya mendapatkan seseorang yang berjanji untuk terus mencintaimu selamanya.

"Aaah~ sedih juga, ya.. harus meninggalkan sekolah ini," Eren tersenyum tipis seraya menatap ke arah gedung sekolah yang cukup megah—setahun, setahun yang lalu... ia berpijak di tanah yang sama, memulai awal dari kehidupan barunya.

Dan sekarang—semuanya sudah mencapai akhir.

"Tapi—senang juga, sih! Itu artinya, aku akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Rivaille, ehehe~"

Ya—Rivaille yang sudah lebih dulu lulus bersama Petra, Hanji dan yang lainnya—kini menempuh pendidikan di Universitas _Rose. _Setahun tanpa Rivaille sedikit membuat Eren kesepian—meski mereka masih sering bertemu berdua, tapi tetap saja... ada yang berbeda.

Eren menghela nafas panjang—tapi, sekarang ia tak akan merasa kesepian lagi—ia akan memasuki Universitas yang sama dengan Rivaille, dan kini—lebih banyak waktu yang mereka bisa habiskan bersama.

Walaupun disayangkan karena Rivaille tak bisa datang untuk melihatnya lulus di hari ini, Eren tetap saja merasa senang—tak apalah, setelah ini, toh ia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Rivaille.

Eren kembali menghela nafas.

Baiklah—walau sedikit saja, ia berharap Rivaille ada disini, sekarang. Ia ingin didampingi oleh kekasihnya tersebut, atau setidaknya, melihatnya sebentar saja juga tidak apa-apa—ia ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, bocah?"

Eren merasakan sesuatu menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut—membuatnya menoleh dari asal fokus matanya. Ia menemukan sosok lelaki dengan iris kelabu ketika tubuhnya berbalik—Rivaille, dengan sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya.

Kedua bola mata Eren membesar. Rivaille, kini ada di hadapannya—loh, tapi kemarin.. Rivaille baru saja bilang kepada Eren bahwa ia tidak bisa datang, bukan?

"—R-Rivaille?!"

"Ini hari kelulusanmu, Eren. Seharusnya wajahmu tidak seperti itu."

"K-kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah—"

"Aku bolos kuliah. Sekali tidak apa-apa.. mungkin. Aku belum pernah memakai jatah bolosku selama ini, jadi ini tak akan berpengaruh pada nilaiku." Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat—seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuket bunga mawar. "Ini, untukmu."

"—Eh? Waah—! Ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh.. memangnya untuk siapa lagi, hah?" Rivaille tertawa kecil—kini tangannya membelai rambut Eren dengan lembut. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Eren."  
"—Terima kasih..." Eren tersenyum tipis—dengan air mata yang perlahan menumpuk di ujung matanya. "Aku diberi akhir yang sangat indah hari ini. Terima kasih, Rivaille."

"...Sebuah akhir?"

"Y-Ya, aku 'kan sudah lulus, dan—"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau ini adalah sebuah akhir, hah?" Rivaille yang tadi membelai lembut kepala Eren—kini membawa telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Eren. "Bodoh—ini justru permulaan, Eren."

"E-eh?"

"Permulaan. Karena setelah kau lulus—" tangan Rivaille tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipi Eren seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan tinggal bersamaku."  
"—Heh? Hapa makhudmu, Hi—"

"Bodoh, kau tidak tahu kalau di asrama Universitas nanti—kau akan satu kamar denganku?"

"E-eeeeh?! Aku belum memeriksa sampai sejauh itu, aku hanya baru dapat nomor dan kunci saja—"

"Nah, sekarang, kau tahu."

"—Aduh!"

Eren merasakan tangan Rivaille mencubit pipinya lebih kencang lagi—namun tak lama, Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dan memberikan Eren waktu untuk mengusap-usap wajahnya yang sedikit kesakitan—baru saja beberapa jam ia merasakan kelulusan, ia sudah dikerjai oleh Rivaille..

..Tunggu.

"—Satu kamar.. tunggu.. satu kamar dengan.. mu?"

Eren seharusnya ingat—apa yang akan terjadi jika ia dan Rivaille hanya berdua saja, dalam waktu yang lama. Semua ingatannya di masa lalu—di ribuan tahun yang lalu—membuatnya sadar akan apa yang akan ia hadapi mulai saat ini. Sama seperti dulu, seperti di masa lalu—jika mereka hanya berdua saja, maka..

Akan ada 'sesuatu' yang pasti terjadi. Dan—tidak hanya satu kali, dan hal itu membuat Eren mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Pfft—maka dari itu kubilang.. kalau ini baru permulaan, Eren. Yah—mohon bantuannya, mulai saat ini."

—Benar, ini semua baru awal—baru permulaan.

.

_Permulaan dari kisah tanpa nama._

_._

* * *

_**B**_

_**.**_

_**Beruang**_

* * *

"Yoosh—setelah merapikan buku-buku ini, berarti barang-barangku sudah selesai dikeluarkan semuanya! Lalu, tinggal merapikan kamarku—"

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Eren pindah ke tempat barunya—asrama Universitas _Rose,_ yang ruangannya sangat besar untuk dua orang—bahkan, ini lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai Apartemen, dibandingkan 'kamar asrama'. Yah—usaha Eren tidak sia-sia, dengan bantuan Mikasa dan Armin yang mengajarinya berbagai mata pelajaran yang ia tak bisa, Eren berhasil masuk ke dalam Universitas bergengsi ini. Tentu saja, Mikasa dan Armin juga sama—memasuki Universitas _Rose_ seperti dirinya. Walaupun teman-temannya yang lain memilih Universitas yang berbeda—mereka semua berjanji untuk tetap menjaga hubungan pertemanan—sampai kapanpun juga.

Eren tak bisa menahan sebuah senyum agar tidak muncul di wajahnya—banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, dan kali ini—ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan.

Ia bahagia—sangat bahagia.

"Aku pulang.."

"Ah—" Eren melebarkan senyuman di wajahnya—suara Rivaille yang baru saja pulang membuat rasa lelahnya seketika menghilang. "Selamat datang, Rivaille!"

Eren menghampiri Rivaille dengan senyum sejuta watt di wajahnya—entah bagaimana, Rivaille sampai-sampai bisa melihat ada sinar kerlap-kerlip di sekitar wajah Eren. Namun Rivaille harus mengakui—Eren terlihat imut saat ini.

. . .

Ralat—sangat imut.

"...Kau belum selesai beres-beres, bocah?"

"Ahh—sebentar lagi selesai! Kamarku belum selesai, sih—mungkin besok, sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa."

Eren membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali membereskan tumpukan buku yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam kardus—dan tanpa sepengetahuan Eren, Rivaille kini tengah memasang senyum penuh arti miliknya.

"...Di sofa, hmm?"

Kalimat singkat itu berhasil mengambil perhatian Eren sekali lagi—membuatnya menoleh ke arah Rivaille. "...Rivaille, apa-apaan senyummu itu—kenapa senyumanmu menyeramka—"

"Eren—kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya suka tidur dengan boneka beruang."

. . . . .

Hening sejenak.

"...Oh.. be..begitu?"

"Ya, begitu. Dan... boneka beruang kesayanganku kemarin, baru saja rusak."

"..Kenapa bisa?"  
"Karena aku merobek isi perutnya."

. . . .

Pembicaraan yang dari awal tak jelas arahnya ini membuat Eren semakin kebingungan—dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Eh.. euh... la-lalu?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada benda yang bisa dipeluk."

"...Lalu?"

"...Kau itu bodoh, atau apa, hah?"

"Eh? Tung—" Eren merasakan kerah pakaiannya ditarik secara kasar oleh Rivaille—membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka mendekat. Rona wajah tak bisa menahan diri—ia muncul di parasnya ketika merasakan betapa dekatnya jarak diantara mereka. Sudah berapa lama ia dan Rivaille tidak merasakan kontak sedekat ini?

"Kau. Aku. Tidur bersama. Tak ada protes."

"Eh—HAAAAAAAH?! TIDUR BER—" Warna merah sudah mendominasi penuh di kulit coklat muda milik Eren—apa-apaan, kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Kau akan jadi pengganti boneka beruangku, Eren. Kau berpikir apa, sih? Dasar bocah mesum."

"Hey! Yang bicara ambigu pertama siapa, hah?!" protes Eren seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya—membuat Rivaille tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah—jangan banyak bicara." Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya menuju kamar dimana Rivaille biasa istirahat setelah menjalani padatnya hari. "Aku ingin istirahat."

"Eh—tunggu, kenapa kau menarikku! Rivailleeeeee!"  
"Lanjutkan saja beres-beresmu besok hari. Kau baru masuk kuliah minggu depan, bukan? Masih banyak waktu."

"T-tapi—hyaa!"

Sekalinya sudah berkata, Rivaille tak bisa ditolak dan dilawan. Eren kini sudah terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk, bersama Rivaille di sampingnya yang memeluk tubuh Eren dengan erat—seperti ia sedang memeluk boneka beruang raksasa. Eren dapat merasakan nafas Rivaille berhembus di belakang lehernya—tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan sekar—

"R-Rivailleeee! Lepaskan akuuuu!"  
"Selamat... tidur..."

"E-eh? Tunggu, jangan tidur dulu—RIVAILLEEE!"

Menjadi pengganti boneka beruang untuk bisa dipeluk oleh Rivaille—apakah Eren harus merasa senang?

—Dan ini baru hari pertama Eren menjalani kehidupan barunya. Yah—ceritamu masih panjang, Eren.

.

* * *

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**Cherry**_

* * *

Rivaille tidak pernah suka dengan buah Cherry.

Rasanya aneh—walaupun manis, entah kenapa rasanya tidak cocok untuk lidahnya. Ia selalu memisahkan potongan buah itu jika _cake _yang ia beli dihiasi buah Cherry di atasnya—buah berbentuk bulat dengan warna merah pekat yang menggoda.

Dan Eren—sebaliknya. Ia menyukai Cherry.

Rasanya manis, bentuknya imut, dan entah kenapa—rasanya begitu menggoda di lidahnya.

Dan dari perbedaan itu...

Muncul sebuah perdebatan kecil.

"Pokoknya—singkirkan buah Cherry itu, Eren. Atau aku akan membuang kuenya."

"EEEH?! Jahat! Aku 'kan susah payah membuatnya untuk perayaan pindahnya aku ke asrama ini... kenapa Rivaille benci sekali sama Cherry, sih?!"

"Rasanya aneh."

"Rasanya enak, kok!"  
"Tidak, tidak—pokoknya, tidak."

"Ukh..."

Eren menghela nafas panjang—susah payah ia membuat kue, ternyata Rivaille menolak untuk memakannya—hanya karena ada buah Cherry di atas kuenya. Eren sudah kehabisan ide untuk membujuk Rivaille—mau dengan cara apapun, Rivaille tetap menolaknya.

Ukh—berpikir, berpikir! Eren mencari berbagai cara agar bisa membuat Rivaille memakan buah Cherry yang ada di atas kue—cari akal, cari akal—

...Oh!

"—Huum~ ya sudah.. aku akan makan kue ini... di dekat batu nisan Levi-senpai saja."

Rivaille tertegun sesaat—namun tak menjawab apapun.

"Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak kencan dengan Levi-senpai~ hmm, kalau Levi-senpai sih, pasti suka Cherry, ya? Semoga saja dia suka~ baiklah, aku akan siap- si—UPH!"

—Cherry itu manis.

..Dan Eren menyukai Cherry.

Eh, tunggu—tapi, dia belum memakan buah Cherry yang tadi ada di atas kue, bukan? Kenapa lidahnya—

"—Hn—!"

Oh—tunggu, Eren merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat juga di dalam mulutnya—dan, kenapa ia tidak bisa berbicara—

"—!"

Entah _lemot_ atau memang telat respon, Eren akhirnya sadar jika dirinya saat ini sedang dicium—secara paksa dan tiba-tiba oleh Rivaille. bukan sekedar 'dicium' saja—Rivaille juga memainkan lidahnya yang manis dan..

—memiliki rasa buah Cherry?

Buah Cherry—Rivaille tadi memakan buah Cherry?!

Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Eren sudah merona di hadapannya—wajahnya merah, seperti Cherry yang baru saja ia makan.

—Cherry itu manis.

"Ooh. Mungkin rasa Cherry tidak seburuk itu..." Rivaille menyeringai kecil seraya menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya, membuat Eren menelan ludah. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, Eren."

. . . .

—Eren bersumpah, bahwa ia tidak akan membahas soal Cherry lagi di hadapan Rivaille.

.

* * *

_**D**_

_**.**_

_**Diary**_

* * *

Hanya suatu hari yang cerah dan tenang—ketika Eren melihat-lihat ke arah rak buku milik Rivaille dan melihat semua isi bukunya.

Dimakan oleh kebosanan tiada tara, Eren memutuskan untuk melihat buku jenis apa yang menjadi favorit Rivaille selama ini—dan dugaan Eren tepat, selain novel yang berisi teori-teori membingungkan, Rivaille mengoleksi bertumpuk buku yang isinya tentang kebersihan. Eren tertawa kecil—memang ciri khas Rivaille, sih.

Namun matanya menangkap satu buku tak berjudul yang sampulnya sedikit berbeda—warnanya biru muda, dan tersimpan di rak pojok paling bawah. Rasa penasaran menemukan jalannya ke dalam benak Eren—ia menarik buku tersebut.

'_**Diary'**_—itu tulisan di sampul depannya.

"...Diary."

Perdebatan batin kini muncul di dalam hati Eren—di antara ingin membaca isinya, dan tidak ingin privasi milik kekasihnya terganggu—mana yang akan ia pilih? Tapi, tapi—ia sangat, sangat penasaran! Kira-kira, apa yang Rivaille tulis di dalam diari miliknya?

"..Satu halaman saja tidak apa-apa.. 'kan?"

Eren menelan ludah—baiklah, ia hanya akan melihat satu halaman pertama saja. Satu halaman pertama, dan—sudah. Ia akan menutup buku diari itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Tangan Eren perlahan membuka buku tersebut—bersiap untuk melihat tulisan di halaman pertama.

"_**Levi's Diary"**_ —adalah tulisan tangan rapi yang menyambutnya di halaman pertama.

.

.

.

Eren tak bisa bergerak.

Tangannya tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan—membalikkan halaman kertas menuju halaman dua. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka—namun mulutnya tak mengatakan apapun.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

—Diari... milik Levi.

"Aku.. harus... menyimpannya kembali—"

Tapi...

"...Levi-senpai..."

—Tapi...

"...Maaf ya, Levi-senpai!"

Eren membuka acak halaman di buku diari tersebut—_**srat! **_Terbukalah halaman tujuh belas dari diari tersebut—iris _Emerald_nya menangkap visi dari tulisan tangan yang rapi dan indah.

Eren membaca kalimat pertama,

.

.

.

_**Diari,**_

_**Tubuhku terasa sakit.**_

_**Entah sakit apa yang aku rasakan—aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku dan Rivaille memang tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Mungkin salah satu dari kami—benar-benar harus pergi.**_

_**..Atau mungkin, ini rasa sakit karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku tak akan bisa hidup lagi di dunia ini.**_

_**Diari, aku terlanjur menyukai bocah itu. Eren Jaeger.**_

_**Tugasku hanya untuk menemukan bocah itu—selanjutnya, Rivaille yang akan mengurus semuanya—janjinya bersama anak itu di masa lalu, dan juga..**_

_**Kehidupanku.**_

_**...Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu...**_

_**Aku pun mencintai Eren Jaeger—dengan hati yang kumiliki. Bukan karena Rivaille, bukan karena hati ini milik dia—tapi aku mencintai Eren..**_

_**Sebagai diriku sendiri.**_

—_**Aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku kepada Eren. Yang ditakdirkan untuk berdampingan dengannya adalah Rivaille—aku tak lebih dari eksistensi yang tak pernah diingat oleh siapapun.**_

_**Aku tak pantas mencintai Eren yang membuatku mengerti apa arti dari 'hidup'.**_

_**..Tapi, aku tak bisa mengubah perasaanku—tak peduli seberapa kuat aku berusaha.**_

_**Aku mencintai Eren.**_

_**..Aku mencintaimu, Eren—sentah sejak kapan, aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Sebagai diriku sendiri.**_

.

.

.

—_**Tes.**_

Kertas putih itu tiba-tiba mengkerut.

Tetesan air membasahi seluruh bagian kertasnya—membuat tulisan dengan tinta hitam itu sedikit memudar. Eren tak sadar bahwa air matanya sudah turun, jatuh ke atas kertas buku harian milik Levi dan membasahi sebagian dari tulisannya.

—Tapi, ia tidak peduli.

—Tapi... ia tidak peduli...

"Kenapa... kau harus.. menderita seperti ini?"

Eren memeluk buku harian kecil itu dengan erat—berharap bahwa perasaan dan kehangatan yang dulu tak bisa ia sampaikan kepada Levi, kini bisa dirasakan oleh Levi di jauh sana.

"—Aku mencintaimu, Levi-senpai. Selalu mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.. sebagai dirimu sendiri. Walau Rivaille adalah orang yang ada di sampingku saat ini, aku tak akan pernah.. melupakanmu dan perasaan ini."

—Selalu ada hal yang tidak tergantikan, bukan?

Teman, keluarga, ingatan—

Perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

_Sampai kapanpun juga.._

_Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang._

* * *

"—_Jangan menangis, bodoh. Kau terlihat aneh."_

"—Eh?"

Eren menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—tadi rasanya, ia mendengar seseorang berbicara... suara Rivaille? Tapi—

Entah kenapa, walau suaranya mirip.. rasanya berbeda.

"...Levi-senpai?"

"_Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Eren."_

"..Itu tadi, suara Levi-senpai? —Senpai, kau dimana?!"

Eren mencari-cari dari mana suara tersebut berasal—ia berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu, berlari menuju dapur, berlari menuju kamarnya, berlari menuju kamar Rivaille—

—Tidak ada.

Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat—ia harus kesana. Ia harus bertemu dengan.. Levi.

"—Ukh..!" Eren memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar dari asrama—masih memeluk buku harian Levi dengan tangannya. Ia berlari semakin jauh, jauh—

—Sampai ke atas bukit dimana Levi berada, sekarang.

Eren mengatur nafasnya ketika ia sampai di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Levi tersebut—masih ada, rasa hangat itu.. masih ada.

"Levi-senpai, kau ada disini, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban—Eren hanya disambut oleh keheningan. Namun ia tahu, Levi ada disana—ia kembali berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, senpai. Tak peduli harus berapa kali aku mengulang—aku akan mengatakan kalimat itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau tidak tergantikan—bahkan Rivaille tak bisa menggantikanmu."

Tiupan angin yang lembut menjawab semuanya—Eren merasakan seseorang berbisik di dekatnya,

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

—Tak akan terlupakan.

Selamanya, perasaan ini..

Tak akan pernah memudar walau bayanganmu perlahan menghilang.

_"Terima kasih, Eren."_

.

* * *

_**E**_

_**.**_

_**Enggrang**_

* * *

Rivaille itu—tak pernah bisa ditebak.

Bisa saja suatu hari ia terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Eren, dan tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya—

"Aku akan menjadi penguasa dunia dan memotong tulang-tulang kalian yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 160 centimeter."

—Dan setelah berbisik seperti itu, Rivaille kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan tertidur.

..Ya, tak bisa ditebak level Rivaille memang seperti itu. Eren mengira kalau Rivaille hanya sedang _bad mood_ atau memang iseng, saat itu.

...Tapi tak pernah Eren sangka, bahwa Rivaille saat itu—90 persen serius.

"...Rivaille, ini apa?"

"—Kau tak bisa lihat, bocah? Ini enggrang."

"—Aku tahu soal itu! Tapi—maksudku—buat apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kalian yang tingginya lebih dari 160 centimeter itu menyebalkan!" Rivaille mengambil sepasang enggrang yang baru saja ia pesan entah dari mana—dan naik ke atasnya. "Aku akan tunjukkan kepada kalian—bahwa aku juga bisa melihat dunia dalam pandangan yang lebih tinggi!"

.

.

.

...Tapi tidak usah segitunya.. 'kan?

"Terserahlah..." Eren berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rivaille—sungguh, ia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

.

* * *

_**F**_

_**.**_

_**Fanatik**_

* * *

Rivaille itu fanatik soal kebersihan—semua orang tahu akan hal tersebut.

Mungkin jika dibuat presentasenya—cinta Rivaille terhadap Eren dan terhadap kebersihan itu, masih lebih unggul cintanya terhadap kebersihan, meski hanya 0,1 persen saja.

—Dan Eren benci dengan Rivaille yang cinta berlebihan terhadap kebersihan tersebut. Maka dari itu—ada waktu dimana Eren menjadi kekanakkan, dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Rivaille marah—

Untuk mendapatkan perhatian Rivaille yang satu persennya didedikasikan kepada kebersihan.

"—Jadi, Eren.. bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kau penuh lumpur seperti ini, hm?"

Aura gelap sudah bertebaran ke seluruh ruangan—tentu saja, Rivaille bertemu dengan sesuatu yang kotor itu bisa menjadi permulaan dari perang dunia ke tiga. Apalagi Eren yang penuh lumpur tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu—membuat lantai, karpet, dan sofa—menjadi kotor karenanya.

—Dan Eren sengaja.

"Aku hanya kehujanan, itu saja."

"..Kehujanan atau sengaja hujan-hujanan, hah?"

_**Glek!**_ —"Hu—K-kehujanan, kok!"

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—bocah tengik yang imut ini. Kalau saja Eren bukan kekasihnya, mungkin Eren sudah dijadikan sup untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Rivaille tahu bahwa Eren sengaja—Eren hanya mencari perhatiannya.

Dan hal ini membuat Rivaille terdiam sejenak—apa dia memang kurang perhatian terhadap Eren ya, selama ini? Kalau memang benar begitu—pantas saja Eren menjadi... kekanakkan seperti ini.

...Baiklah, dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini—ia meminta, dan Rivaille akan memberikannya.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak nakal karena mengotori ruanganku, Eren."

"—Terus? Kau hanya peduli pada ruangan yang kotor, bukan aku yang kehujanan? Hmph!"

—_Tch. _Menyebalkan, sih. Tapi—imut.

"Ya—tentu saja, aku ini mengutamakan kebersihan dibanding segalanya, kau tahu?"

Eren mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain—sudah ia duga, rencana gagal. Rivaille terlalu cinta—tidak, ia bahkan FANATIK soal kebersihan.

"—Kau akan diberi hukuman, Eren."

"Ya, yaa—APA?! T-TUNGGU, AKU INI KEHUJANAN, DAN KAU MASIH SEMPAT MEMBERIKU HUKUMAN?!"

"Tak ada protes—kau pokoknya dihukum."

"T-tunggu, Rivaille! Loh, aku mau ditarik kemana?!"

"Aku akan... 'membersihkanmu', tentu saja."

—Seringai penuh arti itu menandakan bahwa rencana Eren tidak gagal sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

_**G**_

_**.**_

_**Go Google It**_

* * *

—Ada saat-saat dimana Rivaille tak mau menghadapi siapapun—bahkan Eren yang paling ia cintai.

Alasannya simple—_bad mood_. Jika sedang dalam _mood _yang sangat, sangaaaaaat buruk, Rivaille bahkan bisa menjadi _Titan _kelas lima belas meter dan menghancurkan seisi kota.

—Tapi Eren tak pernah menyerah—ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia akan tetap menghadapi Rivaille dengan gagahnya—walau Rivaille sedang ada di dalam _mood_nya yang paling buruk.

"Rivaille~ main yuk!"

"..._Leave me alone."_

"Oh, ayolah, Rivaille! memangnya kenapa sih, kau tiba-tiba _bad mood _seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang banyak tugas, Eren. Sekarang—pergi ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siaplah untuk besok. Besok hari pertamamu kuliah, bukan?"

Respon dari Eren hanyalah pipinya yang menggembung—Rivaille benar-benar sedang tidak bisa diganggu, sepertinya. Tapi Eren tidak mau menyerah.

"Rivaille, kenapa kamu selalu _bad mood _jika sedang mengerjakan tugas, sih?"

"—Oh, entahlah, Eren. Cari jawabannya di Google."

. . . .

—Rivaille mulai error, kayaknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nyambung ke arah Google?

"...Rivaille, memangnya tugasmu tentang apa?"

"Cari jawabannya di Google."

"...Aku bisa bantu, tidak?"

"—Cari jawabannya di Google."

"Rivaille, kamu pakai celana dalam warna apa?"

"Cari jawabannya di Google."

"Rivaille, ukuran _three-size_ mu berapa?"

"Cari di Google."

"—Rivaille, kok kamu kontet, sih?"

_**CTAK!**_

Hah— itu tadi suara apa.. ya?

"Eeeee—ren..." Rivaille membuang pensil mekaniknya yang sudah patah menjadi dua—oh, tidak.. Eren kali ini sudah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. "KAU MAU TAHU KENAPA AKU KONTET, HMM?"  
"—GYAAAAAAA! MAAF, MAAF, AMPUN—KYAAAAAAA!"

—Anggap saja di hari itu, Eren Jaeger membutuhkan berpuluh-puluh botol _Phoenix Down _karena 'hukuman' dari Rivaille.

.

_**H**_

_**.**_

_**Help?**_

Pfft—

Entah sudah berapa kali Eren menahan tawanya. Usahanya tidak seratus persen berhasil—sesekali ia tak bisa menahan dan akhirnya tertawa dengan suara yang kecil.

—Apa yang membuat Eren tertawa, kalian tanya?

Yah—bayangkan di hadapan kalian ada Rivaille yang sedang berusaha mati-matian meraih ujung rak buku dengan tingginya yang pas-pasan, dan berkali-kali Rivaille jatuh dan membuat bertumpuk buku menimpa dirinya yang malang—sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, pula.

Aah, keras kepala sekali. Padahal semenjak tadi, Eren ada di dekatnya—melihat Rivaille berusaha meraih bagian atas rak buku. Tapi Rivaille sama sekali tidak meminta bantuan kepadanya—merasa bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

—Eren mencoba menantang maut.

"...Butuh bantuan, Rivaille?"

"...Bawel. Pinjamkan aku punggungmu, bocah."

"Ehehe, tidak mau~ aku akan membantumu, tapi ada syaratnya!"

—Eren mencoba menantang maut lebih jauh.

"...Apa?"

"Kalau nanti kita melakukan 'itu' lagi, biarkan aku ada di atas—_**BUH!"**_

—Eren sukses mendapatkan satu buah tendangan penuh cinta di perut—spesial dari Rivaille yang murka level _Ifrit._

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Rivaille pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih berbaring kesakitan—mengambil sebuah kursi agar ia bisa meraih bagian atas dari rak buku yang tak terjangkau.

—Yah, Eren..sepertinya, kau memang tidak bisa menjadi _seme, _sampai kapanpun juga.

.

* * *

_**I**_

_**.**_

_**Indah**_

* * *

"Menurutmu—definisi dari 'indah' itu apa, Rivaille?"

"—Wajahmu ketika merona."

"...G-gombal!"

.

* * *

_**J**_

_**.**_

_**Jelek**_

* * *

"Kalau menurutmu, Eren? Definisi dari 'jelek' itu—apa?"

"—Wajahmu kalau lagi bersih-bersih."

—Entah sudah berapa kali Eren gagal menantang maut.

.

* * *

_**K**_

_**.**_

_**Kucing**_

* * *

"Rivaille, Rivaille, lihat!"

Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan tugas dan berbagai buku tebal yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya—dan ketika menoleh, ia menemukan Eren yang mengangkat seekor anak kucing dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini anak kucing milik temanku di kamar asrama sebelah—imut, 'kan? Uuuh~" Eren memeluk erat anak kucing tersebut dan membelai lembut bulunya yang berwarna kuning cerah.

Imut—

Bukan, bukan kucingnya. Fokus Rivaille saat ini adalah_—_Eren.

"...Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan ide dari Hanji untuk membeli sebuah _nekomimi..."_

"—Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Rivaille?"  
"...Bawa anak kucing itu keluar, bulunya mengotori lantai."

.

* * *

_**L**_

_**.**_

_**Levi**_

* * *

—Rivaille tahu, meskipun Eren mencintai dirinya saat ini—ada satu bagian dari diri Eren yang masih terikat dengan seseorang yang lain.

Rivaille tahu—meskipun dirinya yang Eren pilih saat ini, ada kemungkinan bahwa Eren tak akan mencintainya jika Levi masih ada disini.

—Rivaille tahu, bahwa seharusnya, ia membenci Levi—karena sudah merebut Eren dan juga perasaannya.

...Tapi..

"Rivaille, kenapa kau tidak marah... ketika tahu bahwa aku juga mencintai Levi-senpai?"

—Rivaille tahu, bahwa...

"—Aku justru akan marah jika kau tidak mencintai dia, Eren. Karena walaupun kami berbeda—aku menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari diriku sendiri."

—Levi juga pantas untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai.

Maka dari itu—

Tak masalah jika Eren mencintai Levi dan juga dirinya secara bersamaan,

Ia tahu Levi bahagia di atas sana.

.

* * *

_**M**_

_**.**_

_**Marry me?**_

* * *

Masih jauh untuk memikirkan soal pernikahan.

Tapi—tak ada salahnya jika Eren berkhayal, bukan? Membayangkan bahwa suatu hari, dia dan Rivaille benar-benar akan tinggal bersama, di sebuah rumah yang kecil namun nyaman dan bersih. Membayangkan bahwa suatu hari, ia dan Rivaille akan memakai sepasang cincin yang sama. Membayangkan bahwa suatu hari, ia dan Rivaille akan terikat dalam sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat..

"—Eren, _Marry me."_

"Ha—Hah." Eren seketika tersadar dari lamunannya—dan ia terkejut setengah mati ketika sadar bahwa Rivaille sudah ada di sampingnya. "_—_HWAA! R-Rivaille, kenapa muncul tiba-tiba begitu, sih?!"

"Lagi-lagi berkhayal soal pernikahan, eh?" Rivaille tertawa kecil—melihat ke arah buku yang sedari tadi sedang dibaca oleh Eren dengan seksama. "Kau tak bisa menunggu, ya?"

"—Tentu saja tidak bisa! Tapi—ya, masih lama untuk bisa sampai ke tahap itu... bukan? Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa bermimpi saja."

—Benar, masih lama untuk bisa sampai ke tahap setinggi itu. Eren masih di semester satu Universitas _Rose—_dan Rivaille masih berada di semester tiga. Mereka baru saja menjalani kehidupan baru mereka bersama-sama—dan ini masih tahap awal.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau itu mimpi, Eren?" Rivaille mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaket yang ia kenakan—dan Eren hanya menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Benda ini akan aku simpan sampai waktunya, dan berarti—suatu hari, hal itu bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi."

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah—dengan sepasang cincin yang tersimpan rapi di dalamnya.

"R-Rivaille, itu—"

"Belum waktunya, Eren. Belum waktunya."

—Masih baru permulaan, masih langkah pertama. Anak tangga yang harus mereka naiki masih panjang.

.

* * *

_**N**_

_**.**_

_**Nagareboshi**_

* * *

"Kalau ada bintang jatuh, kau mau minta permohonan apa, Levi-senpai?"

Eren menatap ke atas langit—warna biru tua yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip, begitu indah. Walau angin malam yang bertiup membuat tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan—Eren tak mau melewatkan saat-saat ini, dimana ia bisa melihat bintang jatuh bersama Levi di atas bukit. Rivaille tak bisa menemaninya karena suatu urusan, dan Eren juga memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Levi untuk saat ini—dan melihat bintang di malam hari menjadi pilihannya.

"Kalau aku sih, jujur.. aku akan meminta agar kau hidup kembali." Eren tertawa kecil—matanya kini memandang ke arah batu nisan di sampingnya. "Tapi.. mustahil, ya?"

—Kau tidak bisa meminta jiwa yang sudah mati untuk kembali.

"Kalau ada bintang jatuh—kau mau meminta apa, Levi-senpai?"

.

"_Aku akan meminta agar kau selalu berbahagia bersama Rivaille, selamanya."_

_._

"—Eh?"

Lagi-lagi Eren mendengarnya—seperti ada seseorang yang berbicara, dan ia mengenal suara tersebut—tapi, disini tidak ada siapapun.. bukan?

"—Ah, bintang jatuh!"

Matanya menangkap visi dari sebuah bintang jatuh yang menorehkan garis terang di atas langit—membuat Eren tersenyum ketika melihatnya. "Levi-senpai, ayo membuat permohonan!"

Eren memejamkan matanya—meminta nyawa yang sudah hilang itu mustahil, tapi..

"Semoga Levi-senpai selalu berbahagia di atas sana!"

—Permohonan kecil itu mungkin saja tersampaikan, bukan?

"_Aku sudah bahagia, Eren. Sangat bahagia."_

_._

* * *

_**O**_

_**.**_

_**Orange**_

* * *

Jeruk itu makanan yang rasanya aneh—setidaknya, menurut Eren begitu.

Dan Jeruk itu makanan yang rasanya unik—menurut Rivaille.

Sama seperti kasus buah Cherry, perbedaan pendapat ini—membuat mereka berdua sedikit adu mulut, mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing.

"Ayolah, Eren. Aku memakan buah Cherry yang aku benci ketika kau meminta—kenapa kau tidak mau makan Jeruk ketika aku memintanya?!"

"Tidak mau, tidak mauuuu!"

"Eren, rasanya tidak aneh, aku janji—"

"—Aku mau makan kalau disuapi oleh Rivaille!"

.

.

.

"...Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau makan Jeruknya juga tidak apa-apa."

"—EEEH?!"

—Namun bedanya, Eren gagal modus.

.

* * *

_**P**_

_**.**_

_**Promise**_

* * *

"_Rivaille—kau dimana?"_

Rivaille disambut oleh suara Eren yang menghubungi dirinya dari jauh sana—telepon genggamnya baru bisa diaktifkan setelah lama mati karena kehabisan baterai. Rivaille merasa sedikit bersalah, pasti Eren sekarang sangat marah karena Rivaille terlambat untuk menepati janjinya—makan malam bersama Eren di sebuah restoran.

Semua ini salah tugas kelompok dadakan yang diberikan dosen, dan juga Hanji yang kebanyakan bercanda saat mengerjakan tugas—Rivaille menggerutu di dalam hatinya, coba saja tadi dia tidak mengajak Hanji untuk masuk ke dalam kelompoknya—tugas itu pasti bisa selesai lebih cepat.

"Maaf, Eren—tadi aku diberi tugas dadakan yang harus selesai besok, jadi aku agak terlambat. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang—tunggu aku, ya?"

"_Tapi—kau pasti akan pulang... 'kan?"_

"Tentu saja, Eren." Rivaille tertawa kecil mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu makan malam, bukan?"

Dengan satu tawa kecil dari Eren—yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Rivaille dengan sabar, pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

—Dengan satu buah janji yang terucap.

.

.

.

—_Tak ada janji yang boleh diingkari._

_Rivaille sudah berjanji—kepada dirinya sendiri, kepada Levi, kepada Eren—bahwa ia akan melindungi dan mencintai Eren sampai kapanpun juga._

_Rivaille sudah berjanji—bahwa suatu hari, ia akan membuat Eren menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini._

_...Rivaille sudah berjanji—_

_Bahwa ia tak akan mati sampai saat itu tiba._

_Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang sudah diberikan oleh Levi._

'_Maka dari itu... aku harus hidup.'_

_._

_._

_._

"—**AWAS**!"

Suara yang keras menggema di udara—suara sebuah mobil yang menabrak tubuh seorang pemuda, dan juga suara teriakan dari orang-orang yang melihat kejadian miris di depan mata mereka—semuanya bercampur dalam suasana yang mencekam.

Bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri—

'—_Aku harus tetap hidup.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Rivaille kenapa belum pulang, ya...?" Eren menatap ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam—Rivaille belum kembali dari rumah Irvin, padahal sudah satu jam semenjak Eren menghubungi dirinya melalui telepon selular. "Aku sudah mulai lapar, nih..."

"—Tapi aku harus bersabar. Aku harus menunggunya dengan sabar—Rivaille sudah berjanji, bukan? Ia pasti.. akan pulang, sebentar lagi."

Suara dering telepon genggam membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan—oh, mungkin itu dari Rivaille, pikirnya. Eren menerima panggilan tersebut, dan disambut oleh suara Hanji yang setengah menangis di seberang sana—

"_Eren, Rivaille—dia—!"_

.

.

.

Dunia ini seperti berhenti berputar, saat itu.

.

* * *

_**Q**_

_**.**_

_**Question**_

* * *

—Banyak pertanyaan yang selalu ingin Eren tanyakan kepada dunia ini.

Dimulai dari 'kenapa'—

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?

Sedari awal, hidup Eren memang tak pernah bahagia—orang tuanya tak pernah peduli, teman-teman di sekolah lamanya selalu menyakiti dirinya, Levi harus diambil begitu saja darinya—

Dan ketika ia menemukan setitik kebahagiaan—

—Dunia seolah ingin merebut kebahagiaan itu dari dirinya.

Eren tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika melihat Rivaille terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit—ia tertabrak mobil ketika sedang menyebrang jalan. Rivaille memang terlihat seperti orang yang terburu-buru dan tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan seksama—menurut saksi mata. Dan Eren tahu—Rivaille pasti berjalan dengan terburu-buru karena tahu bahwa Eren menunggunya di asrama.

—Tapi kenapa..

Kenapa sampai seperti ini?

—Apa Rivaille juga akan diambil darinya, kali ini?

...Apa ia..

Akan ditinggalkan sendirian lagi?

—_Beribu pertanyaan itu..._

_Kenapa tak ada satupun yang bisa menjawabnya?_

.

* * *

_**R**_

_**.**_

_**Rendezvous**_

* * *

"Eren, pulanglah—sudah selama satu bulan ini tidurmu tidak teratur. Kau tak akan bisa fokus dalam kuliah besok kalau kau tidak tidur seperti ini,"

Eren menggeleng dengan cepat ketika mendengar Petra yang memintanya untuk pulang—sudah satu bulan Rivaille tidak terbangun dari koma, dan Eren masih setia untuk terus menunggu di sampingnya—yakin bahwa Rivaille akan membuka mata.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Aku akan tetap pergi kuliah—tidak apa-apa, kok. Petra-senpai saja yang pulang, ya?"

"..Tapi.. tidak apa-apa..?"

"—Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah—tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu, telepon saja aku, ya? Aku akan segera datang. Sampai besok, Eren."

Eren memberikan Petra satu senyuman kecil—sebelum ia kembali memandang Rivaille yang masih terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Sudah sebulan semenjak kecelakaan yang Rivaille alami—dan sudah sebulan semenjak Rivaille tak sadarkan diri dari koma.

Sama seperti dulu—perasaan sakit itu teringat kembali. Saat ia melihat Levi tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri di dalam bianglala—ketika ia melihat Levi untuk terakhir kalinya.

Rasa sakit yang terulang itu membuat Eren tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata—tidak mau, ia tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi..

Ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.. untuk kedua kalinya.

"Rivaille—kumohon, buka matamu.."

Eren menggenggam erat telapak tangan milik Rivaille—dingin, rasanya dingin. Tidak— Rivaille tak membalas genggaman tangan itu—Rivaille seperti boneka yang tak bisa memberikan reaksi.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti Levi-senpai.. bukan? Kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku... kau sudah berjanji.. untuk menjaga nyawa yang Levi-senpai berikan kepadamu dengan baik..."

Tidak bisa, tidak bisa—

_Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan._

"Aku.. ingin menemui Levi-senpai sebentar," Eren beranjak dari kursinya—menatap Rivaille sejenak seraya memberikan kekasihnya yang terbaring itu satu kecupan di kening. "Tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku berjanji.. aku akan kembali."

—Eren pun meninggalkan ruangan Rumah sakit—dengan air mata yang turun mengalir.

.

.

.

Sama seperti waktu itu—Eren memandang ke atas langit malam.

Melihat bintang berdua dengan Levi di hari ini sungguh terasa berbeda—jika waktu itu Eren diliputi perasaan hangat dan bahagia, kini ia diliputi rasa sedih dan cemas—tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa merasa tenang. Setiap detik, benaknya akan terus mengingat dan berpikir bahwa Rivaille tak akan kembali—sama seperti Levi yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

Eren perlahan mulai kehilangan rasa percayanya kepada Rivaille—ia mulai meragukan setiap janji yang Rivaille ucapkan.

"Kalian berdua.. memang pembohong." Eren melirik ke arah batu nisan di sampingnya. "Kalian berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisiku, tapi... kenyataannya? Kalian pergi begitu saja.."

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas—saat-saat dimana Levi memeluknya di dalam kincir raksasa, mengatakan perasaannya dengan tulus dan memberinya kecupan penuh kasih sayang—Eren pikir, saat itu kebahagiaannya sudah ditemukan.

—Tapi kemudian, Levi menghilang begitu saja.

"—Sulit ya, bagi kalian... untuk bisa berada di sampingku?" Eren memejamkan kedua matanya—menahan air yang sudah menumpuk di ujung mata agar tidak turun. "Aku hanya meminta hal itu, kok—aku tak butuh yang lain lagi. Aku hanya ingin kalian ada di sampingku.. itu saja."

.

_On that point, the two of us will walk by ourselves._

_Even the voice stained with lies, is already faint._

_Looking downward, our shadows became one.._

—_Will I go on by myself as well?_

_._

"_Aku dan Rivaille tak pernah mengingkari janji, Eren. Lihatlah ke atas langit dan kau akan mengerti."_

" —Suara itu..." Eren mengangkat wajahnya—suara itu, suara yang familiar itu—lagi-lagi terdengar samar di dekatnya, seperti udara yang hampa dan bertiup untuk sesaat—

Mungkinkah itu—

"..Levi-senpai?"

"_Aku disini, Eren."_

"Senpai—kau dimana?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu?!"

"_Aku selalu ada di dekatmu."_

"—Curang! Perlihatkan sosokmu, senpai! Aku.. aku.. saat ini, aku betul-betul tersesat... aku membutuhkan dirimu...

—Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.."

"_Aku selalu ada disini, Eren. Disini.."_

—Hangat.

Eren untuk sesaat merasakan bahwa hatinya terasa hangat—seperti ada cahaya tak terlihat yang menyentuh, membuat dirinya sesaat merasakan kehadiran orang yang dari dulu selalu ada di dekatnya—

Levi tak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Ia selalu ada—

"Kau selalu ada... disini."

—Ia selalu ada di dalam hati pemuda itu.

"_Rivaille tak akan mengingkari janjinya_—_jika kau melihat ke atas langit, kau pasti akan mengerti."_

"Langit—?"

Eren membawa kedua matanya untuk melihat ke arah langit—langit malam yang sama, berwarna biru gelap, dihiasi dengan banyaknya cahaya bintang, dan juga sinar rembulan yang menjadi sang _Diva—_

—Dan bintang jatuh yang menorehkan garis terang.

"..Bintang jatuh?!"

"—_Bagaimana kalau kau membuat permohonan, Eren?"_

Eren beranjak dari posisinya dan segera berlari meninggalkan batu nisan dimana nama Levi terukir di atasnya—ia memberikan senyum dan juga ucapan 'terima kasih', sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi menjauh dari atas bukit yang menjadi tempat paling penting bagi dirinya.

—Ia harus kembali,

Ia harus pulang ke tempat dimana Rivaille menunggu.

Karena permohonan yang Eren ucapkan tadi adalah..

"Aku ingin.. agar Rivaille menepati janjinya."

.

.

.

Eren kembali sampai di dalam Rumah sakit tempat Rivaille dirawat—ia mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, dan menyeka keringatnya yang turun karena berlari dengan cepat—ia merasa bahwa ia harus kembali.

Eren membuka pintu ruangan Rumah sakit dengan cepat—berharap bahwa ia akan disambut oleh Rivaille yang sudah membuka mata.

"..Rivaille...?"

—Tapi yang menyambutnya adalah sosok Rivaille yang masih terbaring kaku, sama seperti tadi—sebelum Eren meninggalkannya pergi sebentar untuk menemui Levi. Ternyata.. keajaiban tak mungkin datang semudah itu, ya?

Eren berjalan mendekati tubuh Rivaille—kini, keringat dan air matanya bercampur. Kalau Rivaille sudah sadar, Eren yakin—ia pasti akan mengomentari soal wajah Eren yang saat ini kotor dan dekil, habis-habisan. Tapi—tidak ada yang memarahinya saat ini,

Karena Rivaille masih menutup mata.

"Bodoh.. mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hah?" Eren kembali mengenggam erat telapak tangan milik Rivaille—"Cepat bangun, bodoh. Kau belum menepati janjimu—kau belum menepati janjimu."

.

.

.

"—Kau belum tahu bahwa rasa cintaku kepadamu saat ini lebih besar.. dibandingkan rasa cintaku kepada Levi-senpai."

.

—_Mengatakan perasaanmu yang sejujurnya dengan tulus,_

_Bisa membuat seseorang mengerti dari dalam hatinya._

.

"Heh—kena kau."

"..Hah—"

Eren merasakan ada seseorang yang membalas genggaman tangannya—kemudian, ia merasakan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah. Loh—tunggu, tadi ia sedang menangis, sedang dengan serius mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Rivaille—

—Lalu tiba-tiba.. ada orang yang menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

...Siapa?

"Tung—"

"Bagaimana aktingku, bocah?"

Setelah Eren terbebas dari pelukan yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut—ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat kedua bola matanya membesar.

"Rivaille...?"

—Ya, disana ada Rivaille. Membuka kedua matanya—dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Eren seperti biasanya.

Rivaille—

Membuka kedua matanya.

"—RIVAILLE?!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Eren—ini Rumah sakit, bodoh!"

"S-s-sejak kapan kau sadar?!"

"Sudah lama. Begitu mendengar kau ada di luar sedang mengatur nafas.. aku pura-pura tertidur."

—Makhluk _chibi _ini...

"..KALAU MEMANG SUDAH SADAR, KENAPA TIDAK SEGERA MEMBUKA MATA KETIKA AKU DATANG, HAH?!"

"—Eren, sudah kubilang, jangan teriak—"

"—BODOH!"

.

.

.

Tubuh yang rentan itu memeluk dengan erat—tidak mau kehilangan.

Rivaille tak peduli jika bajunya harus basah karena Eren yang menangis dengan kencang di dalam pelukannya—ia tahu bahwa Eren begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

—Ia tahu bahwa Eren merasa ketakutan.

Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang lemah—Rivaille tak mungkin membiarkan Eren sendirian di dalam rasa takut.

Maka dari itu..

"—Aku kembali. Aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang, bukan..?"

—Ia menepati janjinya.

.

.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Rivaille._

_._

_._

* * *

_**S**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura**_

* * *

—Musim semi sudah kembali, setahun waktu sudah terlewati.

"—Lihat, Rivaille! Bunga Sakura kembali mekar!"

Rivaille tak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat Eren berlari seraya merentangkan tangannya—persis seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan. Angin berhembus dan membuat kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan—seperti menari di antara lelaki yang sedang berlari dengan bebasnya.

"—Berarti... sudah lebih dari setahun ya, Levi-senpai berbahagia di atas sana?"

Rivaille terdiam dan senyuman kecilnya kini berubah menjadi senyuman tipis yang samar—benar, sudah lebih dari setahun. Sudah banyak waktu terlewati semenjak hari itu.

"Waktu itu berjalan dengan cepat, ya? Setelah disadari, musim semi sudah datang lagi..." Eren mengarahkan pandangannya kepada langit biru yang terbentang luas—awan putih terlukis di setiap bagiannya. "Tak apa-apa, sih. Aku suka bunga Sakura!"

"...Hey, Eren."

"—Hmmm?"

"Kata-katamu saat di Rumah sakit waktu itu..." Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya—menyentuh wajah Eren dengan lembut seraya tersenyum tipis. "Apa itu benar?"

_._

"—_**Kau belum tahu bahwa rasa cintaku kepadamu saat ini lebih besar.. dibandingkan rasa cintaku kepada Levi-senpai."**_

_**.**_

"...Euhm, kata-kata yang mana, ya?"

.

.

.

"—AW! K-kenapa kau mencubit pipiku!?"

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan." Rivaille mencubit kembali pipi kenyal Eren, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Jadi kau tidak serius saat berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku lebih dari Levi, hmmm?"

"Ap—" Oh—kini Eren mengingatnya lagi, pengakuan yang ia ucapkan di hadapan Rivaille saat itu. Setelah ingat dengan jelas semua pernyataan cintanya yang dibarengi dengan tangisan waktu itu—wajah Eren seketika merona, merasa malu karena ternyata Rivaille mendengarkan semuanya.

"Hoo, wajahmu merah."

"—BAWEL!" Eren menepis tangan Rivaille dan dengan segera menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya—ukh, memalukan! Sudah pernyataan cintanya didengar, dibahas pula oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Eren rasanya ingin menggali lubang yang besar dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Melihat dari reaksimu, sih.. berarti kau serius, ya? Humm.."

"K-KALAU SUDAH TAHU AKU SERIUS, YA SUDAH! JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI!"

"Ehh.. tapi wajahmu enak untuk ditertawakan kalau malu-malu beg—"

"BERISIK!"

—Pemandangan yang tak berubah, meski sedikit demi sedikit jejaknya terhapuskan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu—

Dan bunga Sakura akan selalu menjadi saksi bisu—dari dua insan yang tak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan lagi.

"_Kalian berdua ini betul-betul tidak berubah.."_

.

* * *

_**T**_

_**.**_

_**Tea**_

* * *

"—Gagal. Ulang semuanya dari awal."

"—EEEEEEH?!"

Hari itu hanyalah satu hari yang biasa—tepat tiga minggu semenjak Rivaille keluar dari Rumah sakit. Meski tubuhnya sudah terlihat membaik, dan ia sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya kembali—tetap saja, ia masih butuh sedikit perawatan agar bisa sembuh total. Dan tentu saja, yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Rivaille di masa penyembuhannya ini, hanya ada satu orang—

"Eren, ini sudah cangkir ke... lima belas. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat teh dengan benar, sih?"

"A-aku membuatnya dengan benar! Kau saja yang selalu komentar ini-itu soal teh buatanku—lagipula, teh 'kan mau bagaimana rasanya tetap sama!"

"Nol poin untukmu. Teh itu rasanya beda-beda setiap jenis. _Oolong, Earl Gray, Darjeeling—"_

"—CUKUP! Aku tidak mau dibikin pusing hanya karena secangkir teh saja!" Eren menggembungkan pipinya seraya berbalik—menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras dan mengambil cangkir-cangkir berisi teh gagal menuju dapur. —Pertanda bahwa ia _ngambek._

"Oh, ayolah, Eren. Masa kau tidak mau membuatkan aku secangkir teh?"  
"AKU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA! Tapi semua dibilang gagal! Ya sudah, buat saja sendiri!"

"Hee... padahal 'kan ini latihan bagus untukmu. Kalau sudah menikah nanti, aku mau menikmati teh buatanmu di pagi hari sebelum pergi bekerja.."

Langkah Eren terhenti—tak ada lagi suara hentakkan kaki.

"Tapi kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah. Aku akan buat teh sendiri—"  
"Satu kesempatan lagi." Eren memotong kalimat Rivaille. "Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi... aku pasti akan berhasil, kali ini."

Rivaille tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat telinga Eren yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah—walau hanya dari belakang, Rivaille tahu bahwa kini, wajah Eren pasti sedang merona hebat. Satu buah tawa kecil mengalun dari mulutnya—Eren memang tidak mau kalah.

"Yah—kalau kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"E-eh? Hadiah apa?" Eren menoleh—dengan sisa rona tipis di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Rivaille sekali lagi tertawa kecil.

"Itu masih rahasia. Cepat buat tehnya, bocah. Kau mengulur waktu."

"Ap—cerewet, aku akan buat sekarang, kok!"

—Secangkir teh yang manis dan hangat, tak mengalahkan hangatnya perasaan mereka yang kini—dengan tulus menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

* * *

_**U**_

_**.**_

_**Umbrella**_

* * *

"—Eren!"

Suara lantang milik seorang gadis membuat perhatian Eren teralih dari jendela yang terkena rintik hujan—ia melihat Mikasa berlari ke arahnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Eren membalas senyuman tersebut seraya melambaikan tangannya—menyambut gadis itu dengan hangat.

"Mikasa, kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Uhm, kelas pertama sih sudah—tapi Armin masih belum selesai. Tidak apa-apa, sih.. Armin memiliki kelas yang sama dengan Jean, jadi dia tidak sendirian." Ucap Mikasa—kemudian, iris matanya mengikuti fokus awal Eren keluar jendela. "Aah.. hujan, ya?"

"Hu-um—aku tidak membawa payung.."

Mikasa menghela nafas panjang—kebiasaan Eren semenjak kecil dulu, terjadi lagi. Walau sudah tahu bahwa hujan sering turun akhir-akhir ini—Eren pasti lupa atau malas membawa payung.

Dulu, sih—tubuh mereka kecil, jadi jika Eren lupa membawa payung, Mikasa masih bisa meminjamkan payungnya agar mereka bisa selamat dari tetesan air hujan bersama-sama. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berbeda soal—selain asrama mereka yang berjauhan, payung kecil milik Mikasa tak akan cukup untuk dipakai dua orang.

Tapi—Mikasa tetap saja tak bisa membiarkan Eren seperti itu.

"Pakai saja payung milikku, Eren. Aku masih ada kelas sampai sore, kalau kau sudah boleh pulang, bukan?"

"—Ehh? Jangan, tidak usah—nanti, malah kau lagi yang kehujanan. Hujan seperti ini biasanya lama.."

"Tapi—"  
"Asramaku tidak jauh, aku bisa berlari. Jadi jangan khawatir, ya?"

Mikasa sedikit ragu, tapi—jika Eren sudah menolak, Mikasa tahu bahwa Eren tak akan pernah menerima tawarannya—sampai kapan pun juga. Mikasa menghela nafas—keras kepala memang, sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Dan Eren—meski ia senang karena berhasil meyakinkan Mikasa, sebetulnya ia sedang sedikit khawatir saat ini. Hujannya cukup deras—apa ia bisa sampai ke asrama dengan selamat, ya?

.

.

.

"—Ukh.. hujannya makin deras."

Eren menatap ke arah langit kelabu—butiran air yang jatuh kini semakin tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan ini hal buruk bagi Eren yang tak membawa payung untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Padahal ia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam, berharap hujannya akan mengecil atau berhenti selama ia menunggu—

Tapi ternyata, hujannya malah menjadi semakin deras.

"Urgh—ya... sudahlah, sepertinya aku memang harus berlari."

Eren melindungi tasnya di dalam dekapan, dan dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari gedung Universitas _Rose. _Tubuhnya mulai merasakan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh—menyentuh kulitnya dan mengalir begitu saja. Sepertinya Eren memang tidak akan sampai di asrama dengan selamat.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah—Eren mulai merasakan tetesan hujan yang menyentuh tubuhnya semakin membasahi, dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Eren hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga saja ia tidak terkena flu esok hari—

"—Oi, Eren."

Eren berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil dari belakang—ia menoleh dan melihat Rivaille sedang berdiri di belakangnya, dengan satu buah payung besar berwarna biru yang melindungi pemuda tersebut. Seketika kedua bola mata Eren membesar—kenapa Rivaille bisa ada disini?! —bukankah ia seharusnya istirahat di rumah, hari ini?!

"R-Rivaille! apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau—"

"—Bodoh, aku tahu kau tidak bawa payung. Jadi.. aku kebetulan saja kesini, sambil membawa payung."

"...Kebetulan?" Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas—pfft, Rivaille dan sifat tidak jujurnya..

"..Sudahlah, cepat kemari, bodoh. Kau mau tubuhmu bertambah basah, hah?"

"Iya, iya—terima kasih karena sudah 'kebetulan' membawakan aku payung, ya~"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat kemari!"

—Hari itu diakhiri dengan sebuah payung besar dimana mereka berdua berjalan di bawahnya, bersama-sama.

.

* * *

_**V**_

_**.**_

_**Vanilla**_

* * *

—Eren pernah mengatakan bahwa Rivaille itu sulit ditebak, bukan?

Seperti hari ini—hari dimana Rivaille tiba-tiba memesan sekotak es krim rasa _Vanilla, _dan memberikannya kepada Eren. Bukannya tidak senang—Eren malah senang sekali diberikan es krim kesukaannya tersebut.

—Tapi, yang Rivaille pikirkan bukan hanya sekedar Es krim.

"Aaah, Eren.. wajahmu belepotan."

"—SALAH SIAPA, HAH?! Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba kau melempar semangkok es krim _Vanilla_ tepat ke **wajah**ku?!"

"Kalau tidak dibersihkan, nanti lengket."

"Hey! —Dengarkan kalau orang bica—"

_**Slurp!**_ —Eren merasakan lidah Rivaille menjilat sisi kanan wajahnya yang belepotan karena es Krim _Vanilla—_tunggu.

"—ra.." lanjutan dari kalimat Eren kini diucapkan dengan suara yang sangat, sangat kecil—tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu—ini—

"R-Rivaille?!" Tidak hanya sisi kanan wajahnya—ternyata Rivaille kini pindah ke sisi kiri wajahnya, menjilati sisa-sisa Es krim yang menempel di wajah Eren dengan lidahnya—dan hal itu terus berlanjut, sampai ke kening, hidung, dagu—

Kemudian, bibir.

"H-hn—" Eren tanpa sengaja bersuara ketika merasakan lidah Rivaille menjilat bibirnya—oh, sial. Ternyata ini satu dari 'seribu cara modus ala Rivaille', dan Eren sudah terjebak ke dalam perangkapnya.

—Entah Rivaille yang jenius, atau Eren yang terlalu polos.

"Hmm—manis." Rivaille menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya seraya menatap Eren dengan tatapan penuh arti—"Mungkin lain kali, aku akan menumpahkan Es krimnya ke seluruh tubuhmu."

—Satu kalimat ampuh yang sukses membuat Eren menjauhi Es krim—jika itu adalah pemberian dari Rivaille.

.

* * *

_**W**_

_**.**_

_**Wings**_

* * *

"_Aku ingin memiliki sepasang sayap."_

"—_Untuk apa? Kau manusia, Eren. Bukan hewan yang bisa terbang."_

"_Berkhayal sebentar tidak apa-apa, bukan? Aku ingin sepasang sayap yang bisa membuatku terbang—dari tembok raksasa yang mengurung kita ini."_

"_Memangnya.. kau ingin terbang kemana?"_

"_Kemana pun boleh—aku ingin membawa Corporal melihat dunia luar, bersama-sama."_

_._

_._

_._

"—Memiliki... sepasang sayap..."

"Oh—Eren, kau sudah bangun?" Eren mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya—Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren dari balik pintu. "Tepat waktu. Aku baru saja selesai membuat makan malam."

_Merentangkan tangan, mengepakkan sayap—_

_Kemana pun juga, aku akan mengikutimu walau tanpa arah._

"...Rivaille,"

"Hmm?"

"—Aku sudah memiliki sepasang sayap."

—_Sepasang sayap itu adalah dirimu,_

_Yang membuatku bisa melihat dunia ini dengan bebas._

.

* * *

_**X**_

_**.**_

_**X'mast**_

* * *

Ada dua tanda merah yang Eren lingkari di kalender, setiap tanggal 25 Desember.

Yang satu, untuk hari Natal.

—Dan yang satu, untuk hari Ulang tahun Rivaille.

Tahun ini, Eren sekali lagi dibuat bingung dengan pikiran 'kado apa yang harus diberikan kepada Rivaille'. Entah sudah sejak hari apa—benaknya tak memikirkan hal lain selain menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk kekasihnya.

Makan malam di Restoran—tidak, uangnya tidak akan cukup.

Buku catatan—ugh, terlalu biasa.

Jam tangan—heh, Rivaille bahkan tak memakai jam tangan.

"—Kalau Rivaille sih, pernah bilang kalau dia ingin melihatmu pakai baju _Maid, _Eren..."

"Oooh, jadi itu, ya, yang dia inginkan? Baiklah, akan aku catat..."

.

.

.

_**TUNGGU.**_

"—BAJU _MAID_?! —Dan sejak kapan anda ada disini, Hanji-san?!"

"Benar! Dan lengkap dengan _nekomimi~"_

"Err... aku serius, Hanji-san, aku harus memikirkan hadiah—"

"Makanya! Sudah kubilang, 'kan—Rivaille mau melihatmu pakai baju _Maid!"_

. . . .

Baju.

_Maid._

"—Mustahil..."

"Daripada pusing memikirkan hadiah, kenapa tidak dicoba saja—memakai baju _Maid _lalu melayani Rivaille selama satu hari? Dia pasti akan senang!"

"...Tapi—"

Eren tak bisa membayangkan—dirinya sendiri yang memakai baju _Maid _dan memasang tampang sok imut di depan Rivaille. Dan hanya ada dua hal yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Rivaille melihatnya—

Antara Eren ditendang jauh sampai giginya patah, atau Eren yang dibuat _**'tidak bisa berjalan' **_keesokan harinya.

—Dan Eren tidak mau dua-duanya untuk terjadi! —Walaupun pilihan kedua itu sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia tolak, sih..

Tapi—tidak, tidak. Eren sudah mendekati ujian tengah semester—tak lucu jika ia harus pergi ke kampus dengan cara berjalan yang mirip dengan kepiting. Pasti ia akan ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya—dan tentu saja, mereka pasti akan curiga.

. . . .

Jadi—dicoba, atau tidak, ya...?

"...Hanji-san..."

"Huum~?"  
"—Kau punya baju _Maid _jenis apa saja?"

.

.

.

_**New message**_

_**.**_

_**From: Rivaille**_

_**Subject: Kacamata sialan.**_

_**Message: ...Aku tahu ini rencanamu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Rivaille**_

_**Subject: Kacamata sialan. (2)**_

_**Message: Jawab pesanku, bodoh! Aku tahu kau tertawa seperti orang gila saat kau membaca pesanku!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Rivaille**_

_**Subject: Kacamata sialan. (3)**_

_**Message: ...Aku akan membunuhmu, Hanji.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Rivaille**_

_**Subject: Kacamata sialan. (4)**_

_**Message: ..Aku berubah pikiran—berbahagialah, hari kematianmu aku tunda. Sekarang—aku permisi dulu, ada seseorang yang akan 'melayani'ku.. malam ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Kacamata sialan**_

_**Subject: Fufufufuuu~**_

_**Message: Kalau Eren sudah melahirkan, beritahu aku, ya~ Selamat Natal!**_

.

* * *

_**Y**_

_**.**_

_**Yours.**_

* * *

"—Ayolah, Rivaille... kau masih marah?"

Eren diberi respon dengan satu buah tatapan tajam dari Rivaille yang duduk di sampingnya—seketika, Eren merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan keringat dingin mulai turun—tatapan tajam dari Rivaille memang selalu sukses membuat banyak orang ketakutan setengah mati. Bila kalimat 'tatapan bisa membunuh' itu benar-benar nyata, mungkin Rivaille sudah dipenjara karena membunuh banyak orang dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tapi Eren tidak mau menyerah—membuat Rivaille reda dari kemarahannya itu sulit. Apalagi, kalau marahnya Rivaille itu seperti ini—diam, dan tak mau bicara. Bukannya _masokis_—Eren lebih memilih jika Rivaille marah dan menendangnya sampai babak belur, dibanding diabaikan seperti ini.

Karena... diabaikan itu rasanya—menyakitkan.

"Jean hanya menolongku karena aku hampir terjatuh, itu saja! Lagipula, tadi ada Armin juga, bukan? Kami tidak berduaan!"

—Hening, tak ada kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Rivaille.

"Riii-vaaa-iii-lleee! Ayolah, aku tidak berbohong!"

—Masih tak ada respon.

"Kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

—Non.

Eren menghela nafas panjang—susah, kalau sudah begini. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Rivaille bisa bersikap kekanakkan dan keras kepala juga?

"Baiklah, baiklah—kalau kau mau marah, silahkan saja. Tapi... aku minta maaf." Eren menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi... aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja, Rivaille. Aku tak akan berpaling kepada siapapun—aku ini milikmu seorang."

—Baiklah, Eren sudah lelah menghitung berapa kali Rivaille diam tak memberikan dirinya respon yang layak.

"Hmph—terserah, deh!"

Eren menyerah—ia memilih untuk beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Rivaille. Namun niatnya untuk pergi tersebut tak bisa dilakukan—ketika ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

—Dan sekali lagi, hukum gravitasi menarik tubuhnya—jatuh, ke atas sofa yang empuk.

Tunggu...

Dan seketika, Eren tersadar bahwa dirinya kini sudah berganti posisi—tubuhnya berada di bawah, terbaring di atas sofa. Dan Rivaille—berada di atas, menatap Eren seraya menahan tubuhnya agar tak bisa kabur.

...Loh—

"—Ya, kau memang milikku. Maka dari itu, tak seorang pun boleh menyentuhmu."

"...Ehh—uh... tunggu, Rivaille—"

"Karena kau milikku, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun kepadamu, bukan?"

"T-tunggu, aku bilang— tunggu!"

"Yah—anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu, bocah."

"Tung—Hyaaa!"

—Eren harus menghadapi 'hukumannya' di hari itu—dengan banyaknya tanda merah baru di sisi lehernya dan di sekujur tubuhnya.

**Catatan: jangan sekali-kali membuat Rivaille cemburu.**

.

* * *

_**Z**_

_**.**_

_**Zutto**_

* * *

Kata 'selamanya' itu—memiliki arti yang samar.

Tak ada yang bisa bertahan 'selamanya'—orang tak akan hidup selamanya, karena detak jantungnya akan terhenti.. suatu hari nanti.

Matahari tak akan bisa bersinar selamanya—karena jika malam berganti, sosoknya tak bisa lagi menyinari.

—Lalu..

Apa yang bisa menjadi bukti dari kebenaran kata 'selamanya'?

"Aku akan berada di sisimu, selamanya."

"—Kalau kau mati lebih dulu, berarti kata 'selamanya' itu tidak berarti, bukan?"

"...Urgh, aku kehabisan ide. Lagipula—hal seperti ini untuk apa dibahas, Eren? Topik yang kau pilih _galau _sekali."

"Tidak, sih... hanya penasaran saja." Eren merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara—menatap ke arah langit cerah yang melukiskan pemandangan indah. "Apa yang bisa kita buktikan dari kata 'selamanya', ya?"

Rivaille menyentuh dagunya seraya memutar bola mata—apa yang Eren katakan memang benar, kata 'selamanya' itu tidak bisa dibuktikan. Tapi—entahlah, benaknya terus berpikir sedari tadi—ia tahu, ada satu hal yang bisa dibuktikan dengan kata 'selamanya' itu. Tapi—apa?

"Oh..."

Kemudian Rivaille mengingatnya—sepasang cincin yang ia simpan dengan baik di dalam lemari, yang akan ia jaga sampai waktunya untuk diberikan kepada Eren tiba, suatu hari nanti—sepasang cincin yang suatu hari akan mengikat dirinya dan Eren dalam satu hubungan yang lebih erat lagi.

Definisi dari 'selamanya' memang samar,

Tapi—

"—Ada satu hal yang bisa aku buktikan dengan kata 'selamanya'."

"Uhm?" Eren perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang terbentang—kemudian wajahnya menoleh ke arah Rivaille. "Apa itu?"

"Selamanya—meskipun aku atau kau harus meninggalkan dunia ini lebih dahulu, meski dunia ini memisahkan kita terlalu jauh.."

Rivaille membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Eren—mengangkat tangannya untuk melingkar pada tubuh pemuda di hadapannya, yang masih terdiam tanpa kata.

"—_Selamanya, aku tak akan pernah melupakan perasaanku kepadamu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kata 'selamanya' memang samar, tak bisa dibuktikan—_

_..Tapi,_

_Pasti ada satu hal yang bisa kau ingat dan jaga dengan baik, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu—_

_...Selamanya._

_._

_._

* * *

—_Dan kisah tanpa nama ini akan terus berlanjut, entah sampai kapan._

_Kisah ini tak memiliki akhir—tidak akan pernah memiliki akhir, selama perasaan ini masih terus ada di dalam hatiku._

_...Kisah tanpa nama ini_—

_Adalah sesuatu yang menjadi rahasiaku seorang._

_Kisah yang tidak kau ketahui._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N Corner:**_

... *batuk* Uhm, Haloooo~ /o/ \o\

Jadi, waktu itu, saya pernah janji mau bikin sekuel dari 'Pierrot', bukan? Dan... jeng jeng! Jadilah fanfic oneshot yang kepanjangan dan ga jelas ini! *tebar confetti*

Yah—intinya saya cuma mau bikin kumpulan minific tentang kehidupan Rivaille sama Eren setelah kisah 'Pierrot', sih.. tapi jadinya kepanjangan haheueheueheuehue

Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya seneng dan nostalgia abis pas ngetik ini fanfic XD karena butuh referensi sana-sini, jadi aku baca-baca ulang lagi Pierrot dari awal sampai akhir. Dan ya—entah kenapa jadi kangen sendiri sama fanfic yang satu itu huehueue. Saking kangennya.. sampe berniat buat bikin ini fanfic multichap yang merupakan lanjutan dari Pierrot HEUHEUEHUE cuma yaa—RECON HOST CLUB AJA BELUM BERES MASA MAU BIKIN FANFIC BARU LAGI SOBS

Hooray for banyaknya kata-kata gombal dan cerita yang shoujo manga abis di fanfic ini! =)))

Tapi author berharap kalian suka ceritanya ya heueheuehue

Akhir kata—terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
